Recreation vehicles such as motorcycles, jet skis, ATVs (all terrain vehicles), race cars, sandrails, go-carts, boats are very popular. Most such vehicles are designed to be used in areas remote from where they are stored. As a result, it is quite common to load such vehicles on a trailer along with related supplies and equipment to get them to the area in which they are to be used. Some trailers used are dedicated to hauling recreation vehicles while others also provide living space at the destination.
When loading vehicles onto a trailer, it is sometimes convenient to utilize a ramp to get them into the vehicle. For recreation vehicle trailers, the ramp may also serve as a door to a large opening into the trailer such that the door is swung down to open it and use it as a ramp, and swung up and fastened in place to close off the opening in the trailer. In some instances it is beneficial to use a spring or other mechanism to help compensate for the weight of the ramp door and to make the ramp door easier to open and close.